User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Black Goo
Black goo(Programmable Matter) is a black colored mineral that appears to be able to conduct consciousness/life force energy which gives the black goo the property of intelligence, this substance is most likely a form of xen crystal which is metal like and it is a living liquid. The substance is most likely the same type of substance that the God-xenozesare made out of, which is a living liquid metal. The xenplexians are made out of a substance similar to black goo and the living liquid metal but the xenplexians are an organic-ethereal life form, not a metallic life form. The Black-Goo should continue to interact strongly with scalar waves(Scalar waves are xen energy), which is also the reason why it can host intelligence. Xen crystals atoms are made out of vibrating xen particles, xen atoms are made out of xen particles. in atoms the electron orbits the nucleus which is made out of protons and neutrons but in a xen atom because the xen atom is a giant xen particle made out of infinite(9xen) xen particles those xen particles can be a proton, neutron or an electron or all at the same time this can happen to multiple xen particles in the xen atom causing the xen atom to be a xen element. A substance made out of xen atoms is a xen crystal, xen crystals are made out of pure crystalized xen energy/psychic energy. Most alien technology is made out of xen crystals, Xenplexian tech is pure xen crystals. Properties Various properties are attributed to the substance - for example, it is said to form a strong, possibly magnetic, force field around it. Vague "video evidence" circulating on the Internet shows that this oil, stored in two small containers separated from each other, seems to interact strongly with each other from a distance of about 4-5 meters to each other. The substance has also attributed the property of being able to serve as a medium for a certain form of intelligence or consciousness. In the German-speaking world, Harald Kautz-Vella is intensively involved with the subject of the Black-Goo. He connects the oil with more or less alien beings who are supposed to use this oil as a platform to act in our space-time, this shows that black goo can control morphogenetic fields. Black goo naturally occurs on every planet and it contains the life force energy of that planet. But it can be transferred to other planets. Black Goo can be used to connect you to morphogenetic fields, planets morphogenetic fields(Collective consciousness) which are its ley lines, black goo fills the ley line systems of a planet according to Harald Kautz-Vella. Element 115 Element 115 in its normal atom form can control space-time/morphogenetic fields, element 115 is used for antigravity by alien races, the element can also power things, it can be used for time travel and can also be used for teleportation, but the normal atom form of this element has to be spun around close to the speed of light to have these properties. This shows that element 115 has the same properties as black goo. Element 115 in its xen atom form has all the properties a both but doesn't need to be spun around to have them and its properties are stronger. Atlantium is a hybrid atom, it is a hybrid between the normal element 115 and the xen element 115 and because it is made out of a xen atom it can absorb any atom including xen atoms and take on its properties. Nanotechnology Nanotechnology is the manipulation of matter on an atomic, molecular, and supramolecular scale and for our purposes of discussion, on the quantum levels. Recently the massive influx of Cosmic Rays and intergalactic plasma gases into the earth core and Polar Regions, along with the alien attempt to harvest and collect this new incoming energy source, has revealed the deeper purpose of Black Goo. The massive plasma gas transmissions are shifting the dark matter template in the earth at the elemental level. This is being observed as transforming carbon allotropes that are present in fullerenes or Buckyballs. Carbon allotropes such as fullerenes are solids in normal conditions, but are changing their state of matter into liquids at subatomic scale from the massive amount of recent plasma gas exposure. A fullerene is a molecule of carbon in the form of a hollow sphere, ellipsoid, tube, and many other shapes. Spherical fullerenes are also called Buckyballs. The Dark Matter Template is the anti-matter instruction set of the planetary body, and it has been filled in certain areas with this Alien sourced Black Goo. It was programmed into the dark matter template of the Albion Body and appears to have had its point of entry into earth around the time of the Nephilim Wars. This "alien black goo", acts as a faux synthetic artificial intelligence elemental that mimics and controls carbon allotropes and how they function in the dodecahedron structures on earth. It is clearly how the Negatives have been accessing carbon elements to control matter forms, including control over genetic expression of the human body. Recent observation of the Black Goo in the lower elemental dimensions of the geologic shelf noted the buckyballs warping into strangely distorted and stretched out shapes when exposed to the recent transmissions of Auroras and liquid plasma gas. Observing these contaminated honeycombed structures and Buckyballs was revolting, as this alien black goo was writhing around in death throes. The reaction it had to the Aurora plasma was similar to burning it with acid. It has survival intelligence and was aware of its demise. This is not related to organic human consciousness, but to carbon molecules that appear to have alien artificial intelligence programmed into them. It was made to mimic and take over carbon atoms. This leads me to believe that this event is related to the rise of insanity in 3D people (and lower) carbon life forms, that may have partially bonded to this black goo in their DNA. Bonding DNA to the Black Goo is directly related to embodying the artificial intelligent alien machinery and being subjected to severe mind control like an automaton or robot. This is related to current purging of AI intelligence and Satanic forces that are very aggressive lately. This is surfacing now in order for us to understand and see what it is. Starseeds, when we stay in our heart we are capable of holding anchor for the highest frequency levels of the liquid plasma of our Cosmic Christ Consciousness, and thus, destroying this alien black goo without violence. This new understanding of the function of Alien Black Goo in the dark matter template, and how it has infected the Albion body, gives us deeper revelations into the importance and purpose of the Aurora Krystal Matrix Re-Encryption of Elemental Body earth mission. History 16000 years ago 16000 years ago an alien black goo arrived on earth that was brought to earth by the dark races(Draconians) and this black goo is used to control the human race. Black goo is used in satanic black magick rituals. Category:Blog posts Category:History/Information